Black Actress Television Chronology
1960's 1966 * Nichelle Nichols, Star Trek: The Original Series, Uhura 1969 *Dolores Mantez, Randall and Hopkirk (Deceased), Happy Lee** 1970's 1970 * Dolores Mantez, UFO, Nina Barry 1971 *Denise Nicholas, Night Gallery, Kyro** 1978 * Josette Simon, Blake's 7, Dayna Mellanby 1980's 1982 * Lorena Gale, Visiting Hours, Nurse 1985 * Shari Belafonte, The Midnight Hour, Melissa Cavender 1986 * Rosalind Cash, Knight Rider, Harana** 1987 * Lorena Gale, The Return of the Shaggy Dog*, Extra: Officer No 2** * Rosalind Cash, Highway to Heaven, Ellie Livingston** 1988 * Whoopi Goldberg, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Guinan 1989 * L. Scott Campbell, Alien Nation, Lyddie** *Erika Alexander, The Mahabharata*, Hidimbi** 1990's 1990 * CCH Pounder, Psycho IV: The Beginning*, Fran Ambrose * Galyn Gorg, Twin Peaks, Nancy O'Reilly 1991 * Shari Belafonte, Beyond Reality, Laura Wingate * Lanei Chapman, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Ensign Sariel Rager** 1992 * S. Epatha Merkerson, Mann & Machine, Captain Margaret Claghorn * Lorena Gale, Highlander, Woman** * Rachel Luttrell, Forever Knight, Norma Alves** * Cathy Tyson, Angels*, Frances 1993 * Elise Neal, SeaQuest DSV, J.J. Fredericks * Felecia M. Bell, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Jennifer Sisko** * L. Scott Campbell, Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman, Carol Sherman** * Lorena Gale, The X-Files, Ellen Bledsoe** * Rosalind Cash, Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman, Judge Angela Diggs** * Salli Richardson-Whitfield, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Fenna/Nadell** * Salli Richardson-Whitfield, Space Rangers, Unknown** 1994 * Ruby Dee, The Stand*, Mother Abigail Freemantle * Galyn Gorg, M.A.N.T.I.S. (TV Series), Lt. Leora Maxwell * Karen Ashley, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Aisha Campbell/The Yellow Power Ranger * Gina Torres, M.A.N.T.I.S. (TV Movie)*, Dr. Amy Ellis * Lorena Gale, M.A.N.T.I.S. (TV Series), Lynette * Lorena Gale, The X-Files, Nurse Wilkins** * Marjean Holden, Tales from the Crypt, Andrea Johnson** 1995 * Lanei Chapman, Space: Above and Beyond, Lt. Vanessa Damphousse * Tembi Locke, Sliders, Dr. Diana Davis * Cynthia Martells, Strange Luck, Dr. Anne Richter * Felecia M. Bell, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Jennifer Sisko (Mirror)** * Lorena Gale, Deadlocked: Escape from Zone 14*, Appeals Judge** * Lorena Gale, Ebbie*, Rita/Ghost of Christmas Present** *Adjoa Andoh, The Tomorrow People, Amanda Jones 1996 * Dawn Stern, Viper, Allie Farrow * Robbi Chong, Poltergeist: The Legacy, Alexandra Moreau * Klea Scott, Millennium, Agent Emma Hollis * CCH Pounder, Millennium, Cheryl Andrews * Simbi Khali, Third Rock From the Sun, Nina Campbell * Nakia Burrise, Power Rangers Zeo, Tanya Sloan/Yellow Zeo Ranger * Nakia Burrise, Might Morphin' Power Rangers, Tanya Sloan * L. Scott Campbell, The Pretender, Gwen Porter** * Merrin Dungey, Babylon 5, Security Guard #2** * Tembi Locke, 1996 Star Command, Ens. Meg Dundee 1997 * Felecia M. Bell, Nightman, Jessica Rodgers * CCH Pounder, House of Frankenstein, Dr. Shauna Kendall * Nakia Burrise, Power Rangers Turbo, Tanya Sloan/Yellow Turbo Ranger *Brandy, Cinderella*, Cinderella * Natalie Desselle, Cinderella*, Minerva * Whoopi Goldberg, Cinderella*, Queen Constantina * Whitney Houston, Cinderella*, Fairy Godmother * Gabrielle Union, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, N'Garen** * Lanei Chapman, The Pretender, Julie Thornton** * Lorena Gale, The X-Files, The Attorney** * Lorena Gale, Millennium, Dr. Patricia Moss** * Marjean Holden, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine,Stolzoff 1998 * Gay Thomas-Wilson, Mercy Point, Dr. Rema Cook * Lorena Gale, The Sentinel, Maggie Chandler** * Lorena Gale, Sleepwalkers, Unknown * Lorena Gale, Honey, I Shrunk the Kids: The TV Show, Unknown** * Lorena Gale, First Wave, Allice Gundry** * Megalyn Echikunwoke, Creature*, Elizabeth * Rachel Luttrell, Sleepwalkers, Unknown ** * Salli Richardson-Whitfield, Mercy Point, Kim * Shari Belafonte, Babylon 5: Thirdspace, Elizabeth Trent * Adina Porter, Brimstone, Minor character: Rachel** *Aisha Tyler, Pretender, Angela Somerset** *Elise Neal, Fantasy Island, Catherine** *Enya Flack, Ally McBeal, Kimba** 1999 * Marjean Holden, Crusade, Dr. Sarah Chambers * L. Scott Campbell, The Last Man on Planet Earth*, Ester, Hope's Professor * Lorena Gale, Zenon: Girl of the 21st Century, Mrs. Ready** * Lorena Gale, Seven Days, Madame Marie** * Marjean Holden, Babylon 5: A Call to Arms, Earthforce Navigator** * Merrin Dungey, G vs E, Rebecca Clemens** * Robbi Chong, The Outer Limits, Teresita Arboleda * Robbi Chong, The Outer Limits, Hope Wilson 2000's 2000 * Lizette Carrion, FreakyLinks, Lan Williams * Gina Torres, Cleopatra 2525, Helen “Hel” Carter * Valarie Rae Miller, Dark Angel, "Original Cindy" (Cynthia McEachin) * April Weeden-Washington, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Subway Slayer** * Gabrielle Union, The Others, Lindsay** * Kandyse McClure, Level 9, Megan** * Lorena Gale, Mysterious Ways, Mother/Homeless Woman** * Lorena Gale, Stargate SG-1, Curator** * Marjean Holden, BeastMaster, Arina *Cynthia Martells, The X-Files, District Attorney Carter** 2001 * Enya Flack, Black Scorpion, Tender Lovin' (Veronica) * Margo Moorer, Sheena, Kali * Kema Nikia, Sheena, Villager * Merrin Dungey, Alias, Francie Calfo * Nakia Burrise, Sabrina, the Teenage Witch, Female Patron** * Kandyse McClure, The Outer Limits, Brianna Lake** * Lorena Gale, Dark Angel, Teacher** * Lorena Gale, Twice Upon a Christmas*, Mrs. Tilly** * Marjean Holden, Code Red, Lt. Joyce Darwin * Merrin Dungey, Odessa or Bust, Disgruntled Diner** * Rachel Luttrell, Charmed, Janna, Second Witch** *Dawn_Stern, Beyond Belief: Fact or Fiction, Alana White** 2002 * Gina Torres, Firefly, Zoe Washburne * Merrin Dungey, Alias, Allison Doren * Kandyse McClure, Dark Angel, Annie Fisher** * Kandyse McClure, Jeremiah, Elizabeth** * Kandyse McClure, Mysterious Ways, Julie** * Kandyse McClure, Carrie*, Sue Snell * Lorena Gale, Living with the Dead*, Midge's Grandmother** * Lorena Gale, Mr. St. Nick*, Ms. Lange** * Lorena Gale, Shadow Realm, D.A. Clarkson** * Megalyn Echikunwoke, Sheena, Janel** * Rachel Luttrell, Touched by an Angel, Marla** * Tawny Cypress, The Time Tunnel, J.D. *Dawn_Stern, Star_Trek:_Enterprise, Latia Female** 2003 * Lorena Gale, Battlestar Galactica (Miniseries)*, Elosha * Kandyse McClure, Battlestar Galactica (Miniseries)*, Anastasia (Dee) Dualla * Jasmine Guy, Dead Like Me, Roxy Harvey * K.D. Aubert, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Nikkie Wood** * Kandyse McClure, The Twilight Zone, Gwen (The Twilight Zone)** * Kandyse McClure, Jake 2.0, Anna** * Lorena Gale, The Dead Zone, Rose Lewis** * Lorena Gale, Dead Like Me, Dr. Janice Hanson** * Lorena Gale, Smallville, Dr. Claire Foster** * Lorena Gale, Premonition*, Captain Gloria Smith * Megalyn Echikunwoke, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Vaughne** * Tembi Locke, Touched by an Angel, Amanda** *Dawn_Stern, Starhunter, Callista (Callie) Larkadia 2004 * Lorena Gale, Battlestar Galactica (2004 TV Series), Elosha * Kandyse McClure, Battlestar Galactica (2004 TV Series), Anastasia (Dee) Dualla * L. Scott Caldwell, Lost, Rose Nadler * Kandyse McClure, Andromeda, Zara** * Lorena Gale, Tru Calling, Front desk Nurse** * Lorena Gale, Kingdom Hospital, MRI Technician** * Megalyn Echikunwoke, Veronica Mars, Rain/Debbie * Rachel Luttrell, Stargate Atlantis, Teyla Emmagan * Viola Davis, Century City, Hannah Crane *Felecia M. Bell, Smallville, Judge Abigail Ross** 2005 * Aisha Tyler, Ghost Whisperer, Andrea Marino * Gabrielle Union, Night Stalker, Perri Reed * Kandyse McClure, Smallville, Harmony** 2006 * Salli Richardson-Whitfield, Eureka, Allison Blake * Salli Richardson-Whitfield, Eureka: Hide and Seek, Allison Blake * Tawny Cypress, Heroes, Simone Deveaux * Lorena Gale, Supernatural, Landlady** * Megalyn Echikunwoke, Supernatural, Cassie Robinson** * Megalyn Echikunwoke, The 4400, Isabelle Tyler 2007 * Freema Agyeman, Doctor Who, Martha Jones * Adjoa Andoh, Doctor Who, Francine Jones * Gugu Mbatha-Raw, Doctor Who, Tish Jones * Dana Davis, Heroes, Monica Dawson * Nichelle Nichols, Heroes, Nana Dawson * Freema Agyeman, Torchwood, Martha Jones * Valarie Rae Miller, Reaper, Josie * Rutina Wesley, True Blood, Tara Thornton * Adina Porter, True Blood, Lettie Mae Thornton * Kandyse McClure, Battlestar Galactica: Razor*, Anastasia (Dee) Dualla** * Lenora Crichlow, Doctor Who, Cheen** * Lorena Gale, Masters of Science Fiction, Mary - Mother * Lorena Gale, Bionic Woman, Mrs. Buezy * Lorena Gale, The 4400, Cora Thompkins 2008 * Viola Davis, The Andromeda Strain*, Dr. Charlene Barton * Jasika Nicole, Fringe, Astrid Farnsworth * Kandyse McClure, Reaper, Cassidy * Kandyse McClure, Sanctuary, Meg** * Lizette Carrion, Medium, Cashier** *Aisha Tyler, Bedtime Stories, Donna Hynde** *Dawn_Stern, Eleventh Hour, Dr. Lisa Richards** 2009 * Lenora Crichlow, Being Human, Annie * Gabrielle Union, FlashForward, Zoey Andata * CCH Pounder, Warehouse 13, Mrs. Irene Frederic * Genelle Williams, Warehouse 13, Leena * Katerina Graham, The Vampire Diaries, Bonnie Bennett * Jasmine Guy, The Vampire Diaries, Sheila Bennett * Bianca Lawson, The Vampire Diaries, Emily Bennett * Gina Torres, The Vampire Diaries, Bree** * Kandyse McClure, Children of the Corn*, Vicki Stanton Legend Main character, Supporting character, Recurring character, or Guest star * TV Movie or TV Miniseries ** Minor character, Extra, or Credit only Category:Science Fiction Category:Fantasy Category:Horror Category:Television 1960s Category:Television 1970s Category:Television 1980s Category:Television 1990s Category:Television 2000s Category:Television 2010s Category:Black Category:Actress Category:Television